Itaneji song meme
by itanejiluver
Summary: A song meme featuring the pairing itaneji; ten songs with ten different drabbles to go with them! No warnings, the pairing has already been stated twice, so yeah...yaoi, fluff, ooc.


_**a/n:**__ Hello my lovelies! I know I haven't been around for a while, but I assure you that I'm working hard on my beauty and the beast fic, and that it will start getting posted in a couple of weeks. I'm really excited about it, its turning out to be something I'm really proud of…but until then, this is just some filler fun. No warnings...enjoy!_

_**Song Meme**_

_Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.__  
__2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.__  
__3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!__  
__4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**Pairing: itaneji **

**Bleeding Love—Leona Lewis**. Neji sighed wearily as he snuggled in to Itachi's embrace. It had been worth everything, every hardship, to end up in Itachi's arms like this. From the first moment they'd met, when Neji had been held hostage by the Akatsuki for two months when he was fifteen years old, Neji had known that they belonged together. Even if Itachi was a missing-nin, even though he had to betray his family to by this man's side, it was all worth it. Neji's eyes turned to the two slashed Konoha headbands hanging above their bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, cocooned by the one he loved, and by the one who loved him back.

**Face Down-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

Itachi watched Neji with pity as the younger man stumbled in to the restaurant with a black eye. Instantly, all of their friends rose to their feet and asked him was wrong, but he simply brushed them off and ordered a cup of sake. Itachi knew what was happening though, and shot an angry glare at Shikamaru when the other man showed up.This had to stop!

"Do you feel like a fucking man?" he spat at the Nara. "Do you feel like a fucking man when you beat Neji senseless every night?"

Shikamaru just sneered at him while Neji closed his eyes and allowed the tears to slide down his cheeks.

Neji should never have turned Itachi away. When he had, he'd lost his last chance at happiness.

**Teardrops on my Guitar-Taylor Swift.**

Itachi smiled at Neji. "Hey."

"Oh! Hi Itachi." Neji smiled nervously at his friend.

"How've you been?"

"Well, you know. Moving in with Shikamaru and all that," Neji laughed self-conciously.

"Shikamaru. Right," Itachi smiled and nodded, a smile plastered on his face. "Well, it was nice seeing you, but I've got to go."

"Alright. Take care," Neji called after Itachi's retreating back. Itachi lifted a hand, and vanished in to the shadows.

No one could see the tears trickling down his face as he thought of Neji with anyone else. His fear of rejection had landed him here, and now he was stuck with his decision.

But god, how he wished he was the one allowed to hold Neji in his arms.

**My Life Would Suck Without You—Avril Lavigne.**

Neji ran to open the door. "Hello—oh." His welcoming smile slid off his face, and was replaced with an expression of absolute bewilderment. Itachi Uchiha was standing on his doorstep with a bouquet of flowers.

"Neji, I'm sorry!" Itachi blurted out. "I should've never said those things, I didn't mean them…we belong together. Please forgive me," he pleaded.

Neji thought about Itachi's words, and nodded slowly. "We belong together," he agreed quietly, and accepted the flowers. "D'you want to come inside?"

Itachi grinned and toed off his shoes as he entered the house. "Sure."

**Prodigal-OneRepublic**

Itachi ran away from the village in to the night, away from the ninja out to kill him, away from the light of the wary villagers' torches, even as he remembered the exchange he'd had with his lover minutes before.

"_Neji, promise me you'll wait for me to come back," Itachi whispered tenderly to his lover._

"_I will," Neji promised. "I'll wait for you forever."_

"_I'll be back as soon as I can. They know that I'm in the village."_

"_And you still came to see me?" Neji smiled at him, but his eyes crinkled with concern._

"_I had to see you before I left." The fact that Itachi didn't know when he would be back was left unsaid._

"_Itachi, have you fallen in love with me?" Neji's eyes were wide with surprise, and Itachi stared at him before turning around and running away from the house and away from the village._

_Neji stared after his lover's vanishing form, and a slow smile slowly formed on his face. He would take anything from Itachi. He would wait forever for him to come home, and when Itachi returned, he would tell him that he loved him too._

_Then maybe, they would leave together. Someday…some day in the future. Neji smiled and settled back in to his bed, encasing him in the scent of Itachi, his beloved._

**Here Comes the Sun-**The Beatles.

"Itachi!"

"What is it?"

Neji pointed up at the sky. "There aren't any clouds out!"

"The first time in six months," Itachi muttered, a smile playing with the corners of his mouth as he watched Neji smile in joy.

Sunlight suited his lover far more than the grey clouds of winter.

**Take a Bow-Glee Cast.**

Neji stared in shock at the scene before him. "I-Itachi?"

Itachi jerked up from the bed, and then swore. "Shit. Neji…please—"

"No!" Neji reeled backwards. "No! Itachi, how could you?"

Shikamaru stirred in the bed by Itachi's side, and Itachi sent him a helpless look before turning back to Neji. "Baby, please," he pleaded. "I can explain."

"You're cheating on me. What else is there to explain?" Neji asked bitterly. "You're cheating on me—_in my bed._ Grab your shit and get the fuck out. Get him out of here too."

"Neji—"

"Get out!" Neji shouted, his anger breaking his mask of calmness. "Get out!" He stormed out of the room and ran out of the house to Hinata, who would comfort him after the umpteenth time that Itachi had cheated on him.

This was the last time. He and Itachi were definitely, most certainly over.

**Come Home-OneRepublic**

Neji sighed as he settled down in the woods surrounding Konoha. He closed his eyes, and began to pray.

_Send Itachi home to me safely. _

_Don't let him get killed by Sasuke._

_Come home safely, Itachi._

Tears trickled down Neji's cheeks, and he started in surprise when a calloused hand touched his face and wiped the tears away.

His eyes shot open, and he grabbed at the retreating hand. "Itachi?"

The missing-nin wasted no time in tackling him to the ground and kissing Neji senseless.

"Sasuke?" Neji managed to gasp between kisses.

"He couldn't kill me. He wants both of us to return to the village," Itachi gasped back. "Gods—I've missed you. Neji."

Neji clutched at Itachi as if he would never let him go again. "Don't leave me ever again!"

"I won't," Itachi promised him. "I'll never leave your side again. Neji, my love, my life…I'll never leave you. I need you to live, I need you to survive. I'll never leave."

Neji closed his eyes and held Itachi close. "I've been waiting for you for so long," he whispered.

"I'm here now," Itachi whispered as he smoothed his hands through Neji's hair. "I'm here now. I'm never leaving again."

"I'm glad."

**Rehab-Rihanna**

Neji sighed at the forbidden thrill of kissing Itachi, a criminal to the village, a man of danger, a man of mystery…a truly addicting mix of love.

Itachi sighed in to Neji's mouth; he could never get over Neji's taste of innocence, of purity, of true spirit.

No drugs could ever get them as high as their partner could; they were well and truly addicted to each other. Things could only go down from here.

**Defying Gravity-Glee Cast**

Neji ran towards Itachi. "Take me with you when you leave," he gasped breathlessly as he clutched at his lover. "Take me with you."

"Take you with me?" Itachi turned curious eyes towards Neji. "You're certain."

"I'm certain. I'm fed up with dealing with my family," Neji said firmly. "Take me with you. Teach me how to fly."

Itachi paused for a moment for smiling down at Neji. "I'll teach you to use your wings," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed Neji's forehead.

**a/n:** So…yeah. That's it! Not my best work, but I was under a time constraint ahaha. I hope you all enjoyed, and I just wanted to add that "Come Home" is the perfect song for the whole Naruto-Sasuke-Itachi thing in the manga and anime. Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review on your way out!


End file.
